1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming method using an ink jet method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the ink jet method is capable of forming a desired image on various target recording media, it is a widely anticipated image forming method in the field of office printers, home printers and the like and in the commercial field.
In image forming according to the ink jet method (also referred to as an ink jet recording), inks of different colors are overlapped and applied onto a recording medium, thereby forming images of multiple colors (secondary colors, tertiary colors and the like).
For example, as an image forming method in which density unevenness is reduced, and with little ink bleeding between the inks of each color, there is known an ink jet recording method which, after using a plurality of full line type ink jet heads ejecting active energy ray-curable inks of respectively different colors onto the recording medium and ejecting a first ink on the recording medium, irradiates active energy rays to semi-cure the first ink landed on the recording medium and ejects and lands second ink of the first semi-cured ink, thereby performing image recording, in which, when a dot radius of the second ink ejected on the semi-cured first ink ejected onto the recording medium is set as R, and a dot radius when the second ink is directly ejected onto the recording medium is set at R0, a condition of 0.6≦R/R0≦0.9 is satisfied (for example, refer to WO2009/157262A).
In addition, as one type of the image forming method according to the ink jet method, there is a method forming an image on a recording medium by using an ink containing a pigment and a treatment liquid containing an aggregation component capable of aggregating components in the ink, and aggregating the components in the ink using the treatment liquid.
For example, as an image forming method, suppressing variation in the dot diameter of ink droplets between ink types due to, for instance, insufficient aggregation when recording a multi-color image, and recording high-quality images at high speed, there is known an ink jet recording method which applies in advance a treatment liquid including an acidic substance aggrega and/or insolubilizing components in the ink composition, then uses two or more types of ink composition including at least a pigment on the acidic face of the recording medium to which the treatment liquid is applied, and applies the two or more types of ink composition to the acidic face of the recording medium with droplet landing intervals of 500 msec or less, whereby an image of at least the first color recorded by this application is recorded using ink composition including the pigment, a self-dispersing polymer of which the acid value is 70 to 120 mgKOH/g, and a water-soluble organic solvent (for example, refer to JP2010-241049A).